


To Find Where I Belong

by JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)



Series: Advent Calendar Gift Fics [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter
Summary: She can hear Mac's voice through her comms. "We're going to do this together."Kira never expected to be a field agent. She definitely didn't expect to be standing over a ticking bomb, and have to defuse it with  whatever she has laying around. Fortunately, she has a very skilled improviser to talk her through it.





	To Find Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really different from my normal stuff, because for one I don't often write OCs, and for two Romance isn't my genre. I tried to get as close as I could to the prompt request, but it really ended up being more of a team bonding moment with some potential for a relationship in the future...

Kira swipes her sweaty hair out of her face and focuses on the blinking numbers in front of her. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, yes you can.” Mac’s voice, through the comms, is encouraging. “We’re going to do this together.”

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Her first real field op with the Phoenix’s crack team of agents. Kira had heard plenty of stories, both in training and once she was recruited to the agency, about a former EOD tech who could fix almost anything with almost anything, his loyal bodyguard, who was a crack shot and dangerous fighter, a hacker with terrifying skills, a disguise maker good enough to fool facial recognition, and a brilliant young agent from the CIA. 

She would never have expected herself, a linguistics analyst, to in any way be worthy of joining the team. She never even expected to be in the field. But, apparently, MacGyver specifically requested her when they ran across a terrorist cell using a highly sophisticated code.

She could have cracked that code from the safety of her cubicle. If it wasn’t being sent via literal paper messages that the team was instructed to intercept en route in Libya. 

When the cipher she decoded gave them the location of a bombing attack, the team made an executive decision to act on the intel. They found the bomb site, and Kira, Jack, Riley, Bozer, and Leanna started evacuating people while Mac worked on disarming the bomb. Until Kira stumbled across the secondary device. And triggered it. 

“We have to disarm them both at the same time.” Mac’s voice is calm, steady. “I’ve done this before, it’s gonna be okay. They’re just wired together, it’s actually going to be easier than last Christmas.” 

But he’s a former EOD with years of training and experience. She’s a linguist. Unless the key to disarming this bomb is a cipher code in a dead language, she has no possible way of doing this.

“Listen, I’m going to talk you through this. It’s gonna be okay. Just don’t panic.” She can’t help it, she’s sweating, hands shaking, vision blurring.  _ If I screw up, he and I will both die. And God knows how many other people too.  _ She’s not sure how close evacuation is to being over. Mac switched their comms to make sure he and Kira were only talking to each other. “Just take a breath.”

“We don’t have time…”

“Yes we do. Slow is smooth and smooth is fast,” Mac says, and her scrambled brain knows she heard it somewhere but she can’t place it. It doesn’t matter. He’s right. She can’t afford to rush and make a mistake. She takes a few measured breaths, then sighs. 

“Ready.”

“Okay, tell me what you see.”

She begins describing the bomb. “It’s pretty simple, just a box. With a panel on top with the countdown clock.” Which is at three minutes, fifteen seconds.

“Okay. Do you have a pocketknife?”

She does, one her dad gave her when she was in college, for one Christmas. It’s the last time she saw him alive. She opens it. “Yeah, what do I do?”

“Carefully, try to detach that plate with the clock. Mine didn’t have a failsafe under it, so yours shouldn’t.” She does. There’s a tangle of wires underneath, tucked down in the center of the bomb. She stars to reach in to pull out the red one.

“Wait, are you reaching inside?” She pulls her hand back. “There are infrared sensors in there. The heat of your hand will set them off. You need to fish the wire out with something.” She can hear him twisting something metal. She glances around the floor. Time’s running out. A minute twenty.

She sees a discarded pencil. Praying it’s long enough, she sticks it into the hole and catches the red wire on the tip, sliding it up the side of the hole until it’s sticking up and she can grab it. 

Forty-nine seconds.

“We have to cut them together.” Mac’s voice is a little shaky. “On three. One, Two, Three.”

She hears the faint snip in unison. And then the timer light goes out. 

Kira collapses backward onto the cement.  _ We did it. We did it. _ She’s dimly aware of footsteps racing toward her, of someone kneeling beside her. 

“You okay?” Mac’s voice, in real life and not through her comm, shakes her free of her daze. She glances from him, to the bomb, and back to him. 

“I really did it. I really did it.”

“I knew you could.” And she knows, the second he says it, that he’s not lying. He trusted her.  _ I belong here.  _


End file.
